Halloween Is Full of Surprises
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Judy and Nick explore Zootopia on Halloween and receive a ton of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you readers! I'm back once again! I can't believe that Halloween is coming up fast! So, here's a story to go with this spooky holiday suggested by my best FanFiction friend, Orangebird124! It took me a while for me to figure out the plot for this story, but I finally figured it out! OMG, I can't believe this is my 31st story to be published! Can you believe it?! Anyway, be prepared to read this story full of spooky fun!**

* * *

"Everybody smile and say "'Spooky!'"

Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and other citizens of Zootopia posed in their costumes as Mayor Lionheart took a picture. They were all celebrating Halloween together in the town square.

"You all look great!" Lionheart said with a smile. "Thanks again for coming to this celebration for a holiday of scaring and scary things."

"No problem, Lionheart!" Gazelle said with a shrug.

Nick turned to see Chief Bogo not wearing a costume and whispered to Judy, "What about Chief Buffalo Butt? Why isn't he dressed up tonight?"

"Gee, I don't know." Judy whispered in reply. "Maybe he doesn't care about Halloween." Then she snickered at her comment.

Chief Bogo seemed to have heard them and looked at them with an annoyed expression.

Just then, a kangaroo came hopping up with her joey in her pouch. The joey was dressed up for Halloween by being covered up in bandages.

Judy smiled mischievously as she looked at her fox partner.

"Go for it, carrots." Nick whispered.

Judy nodded and approached the kangaroo and her joey. She gasped in fake shock. "Oh, my gosh! Are you hurt?"

The girl joey giggled. "I'm not hurt." she said. "This is my costume. I'm a mummy!"

"I know you are. I'm just messing with you." Judy joked with a laugh. "Welcome to the party."

"Thanks." The joey said and she and her mother hopped forward to join the Halloween party.

A group of costumed mice and shrews also arrived at the party.

Just then, a song came onto the boom box at the Halloween party and played for all the attendees to hear.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand  
Walking through the streets of SoHo in the rain  
He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's  
Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London  
Aaoooooo_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London  
Aaoooooo_

As soon as the wolf citizens heard this song, one of them exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh! I love this song!" Then they danced to the beat and howled in melody.

_You hear him howling around your kitchen door  
You better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
Werewolves of London again_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London  
Aaoooooo_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London  
Aaoooooo_

_He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent  
Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair  
You better stay away from him  
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim  
I'd like to meet his tailor_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London  
Aaoooooo_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London  
Aaoooooo_

_Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen  
Doing the Werewolves of London  
I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen  
Doing the Werewolves of London  
I saw a werewolf drinking a piña colada at Trader Vic's  
And his hair was perfect_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London  
Draw blood_

_Aaoooooo  
Werewolves of London_

* * *

**This Halloween story is just the beginning. In the next chapter, Judy and Nick will stroll Zootopia and find lots of Halloween surprises. After all, this is what it's all about, right? Because Halloween does have lots of surprises whether they're funny or scary. The song played on the boom box at the Halloween party is called "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon. **

**Feel free to read, review, favorite and follow and I'll write some more before Halloween comes!**


	2. Haunted House

"Hey, Carrots." Nick said to his rabbit partner. "Let's see what surprises this city has for Halloween this year."

"Great idea." Judy replied.

Soon, Nick and Judy were walking down the street, watching kids trick-or-treat with their parents and guardians.

The two stopped at a house that's decorated for Halloween to watch a fawn boy, who is dressed like a ghost, and his mother climb up the steps to the door and ring the doorbell.

A female coyote answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" the fawn said.

"Well, isn't that a fancy ghost costume you've got there?" the coyote said. Then she put candy in his treat bag. "Here you go!"

"You see how cool Halloween is?" Nick asked Judy as they watched the fawn and his mother leave.

"It sure is." Judy answered. "Halloween is full of surprises."

They continued strolling throughout Zootopia, watching mammals of many different sizes and colors trick-or-treating going to different houses to be greeted by the owners and receive treats from them.

At one point, they came upon a haunted house. A spooky and haunted house to be exact.

"We should check that place out." Nick said.

"I'm not sure, Nick." Judy said. "I'm scared of pretty much everything that might be in a spooky house."

"Don't worry, Carrots. I'm right here beside you. We'll just take a quick peek and then leave."

As soon as they entered the house and shut the door behind them, they heard a spine-chilling moan. "WoooOOOooo!"

Judy and Nick jumped a mile. A ghost had appeared floating upward by the ceiling!

Then bats squeaked as they flocked past them in the air. This made Judy gasp as she cowered and hid behind her fox friend. She also felt her nose twitching.

"It's okay to be scared." Nick said soothingly as he stroked Judy's head softly. "These things are just models. Those who built this place and those models, and played those spooky sounds and music are just trying to scare those who enter here."

The two continued exploring the house. They walked past dancing brooms sweeping up dust and cobwebs, and little jack-o-lanterns grinning at them from the windowsills.

They eventually reached a staircase to the attic where there's a start of a haunted cornfield maze.

Throughout the maze, Judy shivered with fear and her nose twitched. A robotic black cat jump-scares Judy and Nick by meowing at them loudly and hissing. They came across a dead end that showed a coffin and turn around.

They see a werewolf howling at the full moon. The werewolf then turns at the two with glowing red eyes, then growls at them.

Along the way, they see eerie-looking masks on the wall. They also see a hyena witch cooking up a potion in her pot. The more they continued through the maze, the more scarier things get.

The rabbit-fox duo then encounters some monster trees with scary faces and claw-like hands that look like they are reaching out to grab them. This terrifying sight made Nick feel like he might pee his pants. There were also skeletons of different mammals like bats, rats and deer.

Among the corn stems stood gravestones, scarecrows and zombie dogs.

Once Judy and Nick finally reached the end of the maze, they are back where they started when they first entered the haunted house.

"Glad we made through that spooky maze." Judy commented. "This might give me nightmares for a few nights before I get over them."

"I might have nightmares about this too." Nick agreed. Then they exited the house through the front door and back into the city.

"So, Carrots, wasn't this a great Halloween we had this year?" Nick asked Judy.

"Not the best, but it's my first Halloween that I celebrated with you." Judy replied.

"I have to admit, this is one of the best Halloween celebrations I ever had."

* * *

**So, that is my Halloween story for this year. I'm always scared to enter a haunted house, even if the spooky things inside are just models or robots that are made to scare people. I would also be afraid if I went through a cornfield maze full of haunted Halloween stuff. I would have nightmares about them for several nights. But I'm not afraid of celebrating Halloween and its traditions. Every year, during the Halloween season, I watch Halloween-related movies and listen to Halloween songs.**

**I have a couple more stories that I plan on writing. One will be a "Frozen" Thanksgiving story to celebrate "Frozen 2" which is scheduled for next month. The other is a "Tangled" Christmas story that will be written in December.**

**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next month!**


End file.
